Halo: Memories A Blank
by Shammru
Summary: During the Battle for Arcadia, a young man the age of sixteen is found without a single memory. After he finds his sister here he is shipped off to ONI as they are believed to be rebels. A sole Spartan is aboard the ship for security. AU, OCxLinda, R&R.
1. Darkness

Disclaimer: I do not own Halo in any form or way but any OCs are mine!

_Halo: Memories A Blank_

_Chapter 1: Darkness_

Darkness... that's all I can remember nothing else... my eyes lazily open revealing the bright blue eyes that I had worn for the 16 years of my life. But now, now they had blood in them obscuring my vision but I ignore it as I groan, putting my hand over my lower rib I feel a bit only to have a sharp pain split through it, "Agh!.. Dammit, broken rib..." I feel the over places on my body to see if they are broken but for once in my short time awake luck was on my side.

I pull myself up only to be hit back down and hard, "Stay on the ground! Move again and I will not make your death quick!" I groan again as I look at what hit me Damn... he's ugly. Four jaws, glowing eyes... why does this seem so familiar?

I cough as I stare at it as it raises it's arm in it a glowing blue double edged blade, more like double hilted, and it's hand with two thumbs and two fingers. I feel the heat burning off of it as it makes the creatures black armor shimmer. I hold my breath just as a gunshots ring out and the aliens head explode, blood rained down on my head as I saw white streak pass by right where that monsters head was, "...Damn," I sit back up coughing harder.

Soon enough I hear heavy footsteps coming from behind me without thinking I look and reach for the aliens weapon and grab it. Pulling down on the center it ignites and I turn only to be grabbed by the neck by a 'Jolly Green Giant'. I first I didn't know if it was even human but surely enough it spoke from within the confines of the armor "I suggest who put down that energy sword and I don't have to fire." I then hit me as I looked at the sniper rifle millimeters away from my cheek. Taking a deep breath I let it drop to the ground, sure enough the sniper rifle is moved away and... it hit me that voice was one a of a girls!

Letting my neck go I let go of the breath "Just who the hell are you? And if you wouldn't mind what?" I demanded as that alien sure as hell could speak English so why couldn't she?

"Spartan Linda 058 Petty Officer Second Class." She said almost kindly. But she was taking aback when I scratched my head at first not understanding if she was in the Navy or the Army my head, but she didn't stay like it for long, "Follow me, and don't fall behind..."

I realize she's asking for my name "...Antonio, Antonio Locklear, just call me Tony." I answered almost a little too casually. She nodded as she pointed down an alley I picked the... what did she call it? Right! An energy sword! Grabbing it she handed me a pistol, nodding turned and put energy sword in my left hand and the magnum in my right. I hold in front of me as I take a deep breath.

I look at Linda and open my mouth to talk but she tells me to be quite as she looked down her scope, "Jackals I'd say a click away..." She obviously didn't know what to do at the moment since he was with her. Linda sighed "I'm going to call a pelican to get you, stay here while I go and scout the area out, understood?" I nodded and hide in a damaged house. I was slightly glad I got some time to myself... more like some time to think.

As I try to recall what happened I hear a sound coming from within the house, "I have bad feeling about this..." A high pitched and obviously scared voice says, "Stupid! You always have bad feeling!" Another said. I look around a corner to see one small but, pointy backed creature with two stubby legs and arms.

Not letting it get any closer I lock the pistol and aim at it's head, "Don't move!" I ordered it scared the one I was aiming at and the other ran other to him. Seeing it aim it's gun I shot his friend that had just arrived in the head "I said don't move!"

The small creature dropped it's gun and hid it's face "Don't hurt! Don't hurt!" It cried out in a beg for mercy.

I glare at it for a second "Fine," I turn my back towards it, "just don't go shooting me in the back," I said I glanced at it just as it shot me in the shoulder "Shit!" I fall to my knees holding it as my skin blistered.

He laughed "Who in trouble now!" It mocked. I looked at it and ignited the energy sword and lunged at the alien before it could attack me. The blade cut through it easily as a hissing sound was made it cried out in agony as it died.

I sighed as I looked at my wound just as Linda came running over here "What happened?" She exclaimed as she saw the dead grunts, the ignited blade and my blistered shoulder.

I shook my head "Nothing..." Before she could say another thing I looked at her "What's going on here?" I asked as I looked at her my eyes dead serious along with my face, but my eyes also held sorrow.

Linda tilted her head as if to say she was confused, "You should well know, after all were on Harvest," I looked at her There it goes again! Why does it seem so familiar! She continued, "The Covenant aren't going to stop, they're here to kill us." I looked shocked after all this wasn't something someone says everyday, "you got lucky with those grunts, just be glad it wasn't an elite." I nodded.

But soon enough a loud humming noise was heard, running outside of the building I see a large aircraft vehicle that I could easily identify as human. I turn to Linda, "This it?" I asked just to be sure. She nodded which gave me a moral burst, but right after I heard another one of those creatures from earlier.

I quickly identify them as elites but Linda looked at me "Go! I'll take care of them!" She ordered

But I shook my head as I took out the energy sword, "No I won't be a coward," And with that I charged towards the corner ignoring Linda as one was just was turning the corner he had an energy sword cut through his neck and was beheaded. I turned to the other that was stunned and threw the blade into it's chest, panting I turned to Linda and smiled just as I was smacked in the back of the head by a very heavy object. All went black for the second time today.

* * *

As he slowly awoke he could see a girl with long brown hair and purple eyes, "He's coming too" She said as someone walk over to him "What happened?" The person's face escaped his view as she talked "Blow from a plasma rifle to the back of the head, minor concussion, surprised Anders?" The girl asked, Damn, again with me not being able to remember where these memories are coming from!

I turned my head to the woman named Anders, "And there was nothing in the files about who he was?" The nurse shook her head, "No, nothing at all, he could be a rebel though." She commented. But Hasley shook her head "No, I doubt it, besides they'd want to stay away from there as much as possible by my best guess."

I began to sit up straight, "May I ask a question?" I asked quickly catching the attention of the two, Hasley nodding and gesturing to ask, "What's going on here? I mean Linda's answer didn't help me out much." I questioned.

Anders looked at me a little oddly, "Linda eh..."

She began to ponder as I looked at her, then the nurse "What happened back there?" I asked as she looked at me in return.

She looked at a clipboard, "You were hit in the back of the head by a plasma rifle. Nothing too serious." She answered.

I nodded as I looked at Anders, "You don't have a clue about whats happening here do you?" I shook my head and she continued, "Well, in short-"

I interrupted her "I know, Alice told me, so what's the long version?" I demanded as I began to stand up.

Anders sighed and gave me a reasonable update but it took an hour. As she finished I nodded, "Damn if only I could remember my past..." I cursed.

She looked at me right away, I guessed her suspicion of me being a rebel was beginning to grow, "No memory eh?... Well then what's your name?"

I sighed as I tried to remember, that hit to the head did a lot, "Tony, Tony Locklear," I answered.

She nodded, "Well we had someone else just like you a couple days ago she said her name was Maria Flay, she didn't have any memory, nor did we have any files on her." Anders explained.

I knew she was asking if I knew her and after a few seconds I remembered but only her, nothing else, "Maria! Where is she!" I demanded instantly.

Anders smiled, "Follow me," I nodded and went after her without hesitation.

* * *

After a rough half hour of walking Anders stopped at a door and knocked on it, "Maria, we have someone we think you'd want to see,"

The door didn't open but Maria talked back, "If its another one of those damned therapists-"

Anders interrupted her, "It's not," The door opened and she was standing there, her pearl white eyes staring at Anders as she blew some of her black hair out of her face, "Who?"

Anders simply pointed to me, Maria looked at me and her eyes widened, "Tony?" She asked almost a little frightened.

I smiled and looked back at her, "The one and only." With a swift movement she grabbed me in a large embrace, "I was scared Tony, scared I wouldn't be able to see you, Alex or Max ever again! " She cried out as tears formed in her eyes as I hugged back.

I nodded, "I know, but it's alright now, I'm here." I said as I tried to calm her down, after all she was my little sister, not through blood as she was adopted at a young age. Did this happen to anyone else? What if my two other brothers were taking to this strangely familiar place also? I shrugged it off as I looked at my sister, "What happened?" I asked knowing she hadn't been calling back since she left with some friends out to California.

She slowed her breathing forcefully, "It started when we had just crossed the border, we began to notice some things a little out of place, but nothing much. Vanessa was the first to see it, a large flying vehicle passed over head with a turret on the back of it," She began, "it slowed down and stopped a little ahead of us. I stopped the car and got out to see someone get out, the most confusing thing was he was dressed in full body armor. He ran over to us and looked me in the eyes as I got out of the car. He gave me an odd expression and said, 'What are you doing out here?'. I looked at Sara and then back at the man and told him that we were just heading to California he shook his head disbelieving but a thunder bolt shook the sky and he looked at us dead serious. He then rushed us into the plane he called a 'Pelican' and here I am, being pelted by therapists."

I nodded and turned to Anders, "So think were crazy do ya?" I asked as I looked at her a bit of hate in my eyes.

She shook her head though, "Not at all, I just thought you were troubled but now I think your rebel," She accused. She put pressed on something on the side of her head "Captain Cutter, get the two unidentified personnel off of this ship and get them to ONI, they'll know what to do." Anders ordered.

I looked at her, "What are those creeps gonna do?" I was no longer speaking consciously as my subconscious took over, "Were fucking screwed if we stay here! Those Covenant bastards are going glass every planet straight to Earth! And ya know what those damned Spartans are shit too us! Only John can will save us!" I yelled at Anders

My sister looked at me a little frightened, "Tony? What are you talking about?" She asked.

I looked at her as my conscious mind took over, "I don't know... but it freaks me out just as much as it does for you I'm guessing." I looked back at Anders, noticing she was a little taken a back I sighed, "I'm sorry about that, I truly don't know what the hell I'm talking about." But she only made sure that the marines wouldn't let us go.

It was a matter of minutes before we were put onto a small vessel to be taken out to ONI. It was also the last time we ever heard from the _Spirit of Fire_. I only then realized that I was aboard a ship.

**A/N: For those that think I may have it a little out of order without a Prolouge, well your wrong. He doesn't remember anything about his past currently. But I will make a chapter talking about what happened that day later on.**


	2. Spartan 058 Linda

**Disclaimer: I do not own Halo in any way but any OC's are mine.**

_Halo: Memories A Blank_

_Chapter 2: Spartan 058 Linda_

Loneliness... I sighed as I had bee separated from my sister so we couldn't 'scheme' anything together. Although I have to say that it could be worse and that we could have been shot on spot. I walked over to the door and put my head against it, it made a beeping as it began to open. I was hoping it was someone to talk to but it was only Linda, she never talked much but it was better than nothing.

She looked at me, "Lunch time." She said calmly, I only nodded. It was like she was programmed to hate whatever an 'enemy'. She handed me a tray which I took and sat down on the bed.

As I ate I decided to ask her, "What's with the hate?" I asked, I couldn't tell if she understood me so I asked again only differently, "If humanity's in such a pickle then why are these rebels not helping?" I inquired.

Linda looked at me, "Because, we're enemies we can't just forget that because this single threat has appeared." I nodded and spoke nothing more to her as she left.

* * *

It was about two weeks before I talked to Linda again. It was during the sole time I get to move about, I walked over to Linda as I was being a little brave, "Hey Linda, how about we spar?" I asked.

But she looked at me and laughed a bit, "Fine, but I won't use my armor to even it out a little bit," She said accepting my challenge even though it was obvious to me that she was taking this more or less as a game.

It was an entire half hour before Linda returned, but when she did I could see just how beautiful she truly was. And she didn't look any older than I did. Smiling I walked over to the boxing ring, I was going to fight the woman that had saved my life, how ironic? I turned my hands into fists and got into a boxing stance, "Round one," I said as Linda got into the ring, "Go!" I said as she was ready. I lunged at her only to find that she was already behind me, "Shit," I murmured as I took a fist to my back.

Linda wasn't smiling though, she could have swore that my ribcage was shattered but when I began to punch at her she realized I was fine. My punch connected with her stomach, Linda coughed up some blood, "Come on! My brother could fight harder than that!" But that was all I needed to say when Linda connected a kick to my side in a millisecond. I was sent flying to the ground.

This time I coughed up blood, but I was smiling, "That's more like it!" I said as got up jumping throwing an uppercut. My punch was blocked by her hand but I followed through with my leg as I turned it into a flip. My leg caught her in the gut off guard but she retaliated by grabbing my head and throwing me into the ground. This time I felt something snap... I waited for the pain but I then realized that when I was thrown I pulled on her arm that was holding my fist and had dislocated it.

I jumped up and looked at Linda who was holding her shoulder getting out of the ring, "Wait!" I called over as I ran over to her, "Are you ok?" I exclaimed as I looked at her bright green eyes.

She looked at me confused and said simply, "What are you?" She asked. She continued, "You just beat a Spartan in combat," She turned her gaze away from me and popped her arm back into place.

But I merely looked at her confused, "So? It's not like your a super human, I mean sure you can move pretty freaking fast but so what?" I asked not knowing what I had just said.

She looked at me no longer confused, "But I am! Spartans are super soldiers!" She exclaimed, "Hell, I wouldn't be surprised if Ackerson made his own just so he could kill us!" She cried out.

But I only looked at her confused and probably scared state, "Why does his name seem so familiar..." I murmured. I looked at her and then down at my feet, but I looked back up at her and gave her a pat on her back "It's alright, even if I was I wouldn't hurt one of you." I said as I tried to calm her down.

She looked at me then turned and left. I sighed, "Damn, I'm just your average kid and I just survived an encounter with an unarmored Spartan..." I never saw her until we came out of slip space or something along that line.

* * *

**Date: February 26, 2531**

**Time: 1438 Hours  
**

**Location: Unknown, Cause: Shaw Fujikawa Translight Engine Malfunction **

I sighed as I was left back aboard the ship as they sent down the small amount of marines they had to observe the planet they had landed at, "Damn," The view was great from here and now I could stay with my sister. But one thing troubled me, where were we?

I looked at Maria as she slept on a couch, "If only I knew where we were, then maybe I could find a way back home..." I sighed again as I looked back out at the planet. But the small ship shook as red lights raged across the station.

Then a voice spoke out through the speakers, "Unknown hostiles have damaged the main engine! All willing personnel prepare for battle!" I knew that this was my chance to prove my sister's innocence along with mine.

I began to run towards the door when my sister grabbed my arm, "Where are you going Tony?" She asked a little scared that I was answering their call for help.

Her fears were true, "I've gotta help them, get into a safer place..." I hugged her, "I'll be back, I promise." She nodded as I went ot the door as it opened almost on queue, and standing behind it was Linda.

She looked at me, "We need to get you and your sister out of here," She said calmly.

But I shook my head, "No, I'm going to help." I demanded.

Linda was hesitant but sighed, "Fine I'm going to get your sister to a life pod. You'll need to get to the armory, take the route with the green line on it." I nodded and ran off down the halls.

It didn't take me long to get there. Once in there I saw a suit of black armor similar to Linda's, it didn't have a name on the side of it like all of the others did. So I figured it was an extra. I suited myself and grabbed the larger combat knife and an assault rifle. I then heard an explosion at the end of the other hall. Instincts kicked in as I ran over there, who knew a sixteen year old going on seventeen would be fighting off such an unknown enemy bent on destroying the world.

As I looked down the hall I saw the oddest thing, it stood at least twelve feet tall, had a big ass shield and a big ass gun to go with it. I hadn't put my helmet on yet as the explosion had distracted me. I turned and ran back in the armory and grabbed it. I looked back only to see it enter with a second at it's back. I began to unleash the MA5B's armor piercing rounds at them, I aimed at the first ones stomach as it was open and vulnerable to my gun's fire. Almost all the bullets hit, it knelt as the over looked at me and pointed its cannon.

It began to glow green as a large green rod flew at me, reflex's kicked in and I rolled to the side but the explosion sent me into a wall. I was dazed but I still got up. I looked over at the racks of guns and smiled. Just what I needed, a rocket launcher. I ran over to it and picked it up, it was pre-loaded. I took aim at the one I shot first and fired, but it brought up it's shield and blocked it.

I stared in awe as the only damage was a small dent, some charring and a small amount of smoke left over. I noticed that the over one was distracted while it made sure it's friend was alright. I took advantage and fired, it landed in it's head and exploded after I hit the remote detonator. Once the smoke left I saw these worm like things splattered against the walls and it's ally.

The other one looked at me and began to charge. I dropped the rocket launcher and turned tail, and almost as if an angel was looking over him a sniper round pierced the monsters head... but it didn't stop. It actually sped up and slammed the shield into the my back. I felt my ribcage begin to explode as I was sent into a wall. I heard the monster cry out as my visor shattered against the wall. As the glass of the visor cut my skin and it began to bled I could see someone in the same armor I was wearing head over to me yelling over the COM, _"I have a man down! I repeat I have a man down!"_ And then the world faded but this time I was smiling.

* * *

Things began to slowly come back to me, first the beeping of a heart rate monitor and then voices. As my eyes opened I could now see that there were no people only these two floating orbs. One with a red light in the center spoke, "We should get rid of him! The flood will only use him against us!"

The other with a golden light in the center argued "What about the Girl?! She could be of use! And so could he! We should at least tell the other boy we found a month back about the arrival of some of his species!" This one had a female voice.

The one with a red eye looked over at me, "Ah, it seems our guest has awoken." He said as i began to stand up still it the black armor minus the helmet. He floated over to me, "Follow me, the female in similar combat skin has already awoken."

I coughed and nodded as I walked down the odd halls to were a small room was and where Linda sat, "Linda?" I asked as I looked at the Spartan.

I knew I caught here attention when she looked over at me, "What?" She asked dead serious.

I walked over to one of the chairs, "What happened?" I asked simply.

Linda sighed, "The Covenant found us and took immediate action, they sent boarding parties, you ran into some hunters, heard you took one out without any help, good job," I nodded as she then continued, "they hit us hard and the prowler fell from orbit and hit the land pretty solid an ODST got you into a life pod, he died in the crash. I found you unconscious a some couple hours after. These two found us and were willing to help." She concluded.

I nodded as I then looked at the two floating bulbs, "Who are you?" I inquired.

The female one answered first, "I am Monitor 83521 Igneous Lune, and my companion is Monitor 117649 Crimsoned Sol, We are the monitors of this shield world," She answered.

I looked at Crimsoned Sol and sighed as I looked at Linda, "We should go and look for others, I mean we can't just leave them out there," I said.

But Igneous hovered over to me, "That would be suicide, after all the flood is out there and if you don't help us contain them then we will kill you... Of course unless the flood gets you first," Igneous argued.

I looked at him and sighed, "Then what do you have in mind?" I inquired not bothering to fight with the machine.

Lune practically smiled, "There is a Halo Installation not too far from here, if we could activate it and get you back here quick enough then that should solve the problem," He answered, but I wasn't pleased something told me that this flood figure wasn't something to be tampered with.

But I only nodded and looked at Linda she wasn't talking, so I decided to make her, "Linda what do you have in mind? Should we do it?" I asked.

Linda looked at me and sighed, "We might as well, besides, what are these Halo things anyways?" She asked.

Crimsoned answered this time, "The Halo arrays are made to wipe out all sentient life within a radius of 25,000 light years. But no worries this shield world is made to protect anyone from the blast, I am actually the protector of that Instlation but the flood has taken it over and is close to finding where thise shield world is," She answered.

I nodded, "I'll do it," I said but Linda looked at me.

"Where are we?" She asked.

Igneous answered, "70.4 thousand light years from galactic center," Igneous began to hover over to Linda.

She nodded as she thought a bit, "Fine, no colonies are within that range. Lets go then," She stood up and began to walk over to the monitor.

Igneous laughed, "Leave? Now? Surely you should arm your selves properly and get a combat skin that is atleast twelve, unlike your grade two combat skin,"

I sighed, "Where do you want use to get these 'combat skins' then?" I asked as I looked at him getting a little pissed.

Igneous looked at me, "You can't wear them, your skeletal structure is insufficient. The female's is though," He laughed again almost too say that I was stupid.

But Linda shook her head, "No I'd prefer to stay in my own armor," Linda dissagreed.

Igneous made a nodding motion and sighed, "Fine then, but I cannot be held responsible."

As gold rings began to form around me, Linda and Crimsoned Sol, Linda spoke, "No worries, Spartans Never Die." She stated.


	3. I Wish, I Wish

Disclaimer: I do not own Halo, but almost all the characters are mine.

_Halo: Memories A Blank_

_Chapter 3: I Wish, I Wish_

_P.O.V: Maria's  
_

_I wish, I wish I could help my brother right now... _I thought as the soldier escorted me to a life pod. I looked at the woman and then back at the halls, "My brother cares for you a lot you know?" I stated as I ran down the halls with her.

Linda looked back at me, "I'm sure he does, but we need to get you out of here," She stated. I sighed, _I wonder just how much Tony actually cares for her? _I asked myself.

We reached a hole in the wall. Linda looked at me, "Get in here and wait for a pilot to get here, ok?" She asked. I nodded as Linda left to take care of other problems. I sat down on one of the seats. As I waited I heard heavy footsteps head down the halls, my heart rate began to pick up when it began to speak in a foreign language. Just when I thought my heart was going to explode an alien walked up to the door and pointed a smooth and blue gun at me.

I gulped as I began to back up terrified, "Pl-please, don't h-hurt me," I said quietly as the creature made a crude grin with it's four mandibles. It then lunged and hit me square on the head and picked me up. It slung me over the soldier in my dazed state as everything began to darken, but I only had one question to myself, _What does it want with me? _I asked myself. My vision finally faded as a man ran after the monster to help me.

* * *

I coughed as I began to wake up, I was soon welcomed by a human voice, "Hey? You awake over there?" It was a man's voice, I looked up over at him and nodded, he continued, "Ok, but we need to get out of here. They need us to do something about their religion, but if we get out of here, then I need to warn the rest that they found one, you understand?" He asked again, I only answered with another nod, "Good, what's your name?" He asked finally.

I took a breathe as I then realized I was in a cage with an odd glowing wall at the exit, "Maria Locklear. Where are we?" I asked.

He looked around the cage and sighed, "My guess an Agricultural Support Ship, probably taking us back to their Assault Carrier. By the way I'm Alex Durette" He said.

I nodded as I looked at a small creature that walked over to my cell, "The holy prophet wishes to speak with you," I was a little confused, _Prophet?_ After a few seconds an old looking creature floated over here in a chair. It looked at me, "Ah, a female human, it is rare that we capture your kind, especially one that is not in your army. But nothing to cared much about. The Great Journey is waiting and you will help me." He said.

I gulped as I began to hide back in the holding cell, "What are you going to do to me after?" I asked terrified.

This 'prophet' pondered a second before he answered, "Well if the holy light doesn't kill you then you would be abandoned in an empty universe," My hope in survival was practically shot right in the heart. He then looked at Alex, "And if you don't do it then we'll just torture your friend here until you do," But the prophet's threat didn't seem to scare him.

But it did make me worry a bit. Alex stood up and began to glare at the prophet, "You cocky bastards think that your actually gonna win this war? Well think again! Your gonna loose and your shity Covenant is going to fall apart!" He declared.

The prophet glared back, "Blasphemy! Your pathetic species of Heretics will all die!" But before Alex could argue he left.

Alex sighed and slumped up against the purple wall, "Dammit, I'd guess we'd be lucky to get off of this god damned place after all..." He said defeated. But as soon as he said it the ship rumbled as it was hit by something. Alex sighed and pulled a small box off the inside of his left arm's shirt, "I just hope that was them," he then hit a button on the side of it, "this is Alex of fire team Zulu, does anybody read?" He said.

A few seconds passed without a response, _"I read you Alex, this Devon, I'm happy to say that we can get you off but I'm not sure when and how at the moment,"_ Alex nodded, "Ok, I have a civilian with me, if you can get to us within the half hour then we should still have a chance. But watch yourself, there may not be a lot of elites or brutes here but there are a hell of a lot of grunts at work, so be careful." Another moment passed, _"Understood Alex, over and out."_

Alex smiled this time as sat down crossed legged, "Now as long as they can get to us before reinforcements do then we'll be fine." He said as I nodded quietly.

* * *

A rough twenty minutes passed before the main door opened and along with it was green firery bolts and the sounds of automatic guns. As some men began to pass through it one was hit by a bolt. He fell over as one began to pull him away from the door.

It closed as they got far enough away. One was coughing a bit before he looked up at me. I smiled in an attempt to be kind. He looked away and looked at Alex, "Told ya I'd get here in time," He joked.

Alex sighed, "Not now Devon." He stated, "Lets get out of here while we still have the chance," Alex said impatiently.

Devon laughed a bit, "Ok, ok I'm working on it." He said as he knelt over and pulled off what I presumed to be a control panel. As he worked on that one, another marine came over here and began to work on mine.

He looked up at me, "Hello there, I'm Greg. What's your name miss?" He asked kindly as he began to work on the panel some more.

"Maria, nice to meet you Greg. Are you survivors of what happened to that ship?" I questioned. He nodded and I continued, "Have you seen my brother then? He has brown hair and bright blue eyes." I asked again but he shook his head as he continued his work.

I looked over at the door to see that it was now red on some parts that were glowing. Along with it was a small box. Then suddenly the shield like door disappeared "Got it!" Yelled out Greg as he smiled in his victory.

I got out of the cage and looked over at the soldiers. I rubbed my forehead realizing just how much it hurt. Two of the soldiers then stood up one with some bandages over his shoulder. One looked at me and I recognized him as Devon, "Here, take my magnum. It'll do for now." He said as he handed me the pistol. I only nodded hoping I wouldn't have to use it.

They turned to another door readied their rifles as they opened it. Nothing was there, fortunately. I began to walk behind them, not sure of what to do when out of nowhere an odd shaped glowing sword shot out of thin air and cut down a marine. But as soon as it happened they all opened fire upon it. It fell over showing itself as a large four jawed alien. Alex then dashed to the wounded marine who I recognized as Greg. Alex looked at the wound "Shit! Greg, hold in there man!" Alex shouted.

Greg coughed up blood, "Damn, I'm not getting out of here Alex." He pulled off his dog-tag and put it in Alex's hand, "Tell her," He coughed up more blood and tried again, "tell Sara I love her." He let go as his head began to go backwards.

Alex shook his head, "Damnit Greg! Don't die on me man!" But I could see his efforts were vain. Greg was gone.

I didn't get it though, why was he trying so hard? Devon walked over to me, "Poor guy, he was one of the first of us along with Alex there. They knew each other from the start." He stated.

I looked at Devon, now seeing how handsome he was, and asked, "Start of what? This war?"

Devon laughed a bit, "No were not from this time sweetie, ONI's been doing their best to keep us a secret after we refused to give them info on the war." He said.

I was confused a bit though, "Not of this time? As in the about the twenty-first century?" I asked.

He looked at me, "Bingo. I guess I wasn't the last to get through then," He said as he laughed a bit before he told the other men about me. But I pondered not paying attention, _So this is the future the? I guess it was only a matter of time until this happened... I guess._

Devon walked over to Alex and put a hand on his shoulder, "Come on man we gotta go, besides we both know that Greg would want to go out..." He took a breathe and sighed, "Go out with a bang," He pulled out what I presumed to be a bomb of some sort.

He placed it down on top of Greg and set in a time and one he pushed a red button the counter began to go down. He looked back at us and sighed once more before he pulled his rifle from over his back, "Lets go." He said simply as he began to walk down the hall.

I followed behind Devon closely in fear of the fact the enemy stalked the halls closely. Eventually some small creatures walked around the corner but they quickly shot down these aliens. As we rounded that corner awaiting us were some more of those four jawed monsters from earlier. We all opened fire, I even shot a couple rounds myself. But I ran behind a wall only to be faced by another alien, he grabbed me but before he could use me as a shield, Devon had thrown a knife into his forehead.

He fell with a large thud, Devon looked over at me, "Grab his gun!" He cried over the gunshots. I grabbed it and began to lift it up only too see just how heavy it was. I did my best to keep it steady as I pointed it around the corner and began to fire it. I felt it gradually getting hotter and hotter until it reached the point that I couldn't fire it and some exhaust pieces opened as blue fire and heat poured out of it.

I turned back around the corner and dropped the gun as my hand burned. As I held my hand I noticed my skin was fine, maybe I was lucky, or maybe it doesn't have the power to burn my skin? I shook it off as best as I could, although my brother could cut his finger off and just say it's nothing. I picked up the blue gun as soon as it stopped hissing and began to fire it around the walls smooth corner.

Once one of them called it clear Devon went over to me, "Hey you ok?" He asked I nodded as I tossed the heavy alien gun to the side, "Good cause were almost at the hanger, but were gonna expect some heavy weighted fights on the other side, ok?" I only nodded again as he began to make our way there.

But once we got to the hanger it was empty, I was about to breath a sigh of relief, Devon went over to the one who had called it clear from earlier, "Anything on the radar Derek?" He asked as Derek checked with a long range radar.

Derek nodded as he sighed, "Lot's of em, surrounding us at that," He said before he dropped the radar and grabbed his shotgun. He shot at what seemed to be just air, but blood flew against the ground and a large alien fell to the ground. The alien this time was wearing a purple black kind of color, Derek's eyes widened as he then cried out, "Spec ops!" He then jumped to the side as blue bolts flew through the air. Everyone turn and ran in the direction of where the first creature fell.

But as we ran in hopes of finding a dropship, one after one of us fell down from plasma blots in the back. Derek who was running beside me ate on in the leg, I looked back as he fell and turned around, he was going to die. At least not as long as I could do something, so I turned ran over to him sliding down to avoid some bolts and looked at him, "Come on! We have to go!" I cried out over the gunfire. He nodded as we then helped each other up and rushed our way over to the corner.

Once we turned the corner we were greeted with an odd purple slope that lead up to some odd seats were everyone was waiting, Devon then called out, "Come on!" I nodded as two other people ran over to get Derek, who nodded to me and mouthed, 'Thanks miss' He then blacked out as I got up onto it and the door closed. The small dropship then turned to an odd looking panel and fired at it with its turret. I walked over to the cockpit just in time to see this, then the purple shield disappeared and the driver smiled, "Were getting out of here!" He said as he left the hanger.

Devon walked over to the cockpit and sighed, "Derek went unconscious, he should be fine but without a flash cloner I'm not sure about what we can do for his leg." He admitted before his eyes flared up. He was staring at a single picture on screen for a while, "Hey Ben? Set us up for a route to the ring..." He murmured as he stared at it.

**A/N: Sorry about the wait my laptop crashed so I had to resort to using my craptacular back up computer, But this is all in Maria's PoV and explains some things but the next chapter will be back in Tony's PoV**


	4. So This Is It?

Disclaimer: I do **not** own Halo any more than I want to but all the oc's are mine.

_Halo: Memories A Blank_

_Chapter 4: So This Is It?_

_P.O.V: Tony's_

_So this is it? This is a Halo? _I asked myself as I stared up at the part of the ring above us, "This is Installation 07," Crimsoned Sol mentioned, as I then looked at him when he floated over to me, "I will need you to stay behind and make sure the flood does not! Enter the this facility!" He demanded.

I looked at him, "No, I'm going with Linda." I stated as the monitor laughed, "What's so funny maggot?" I asked a little confused.

He calmed himself down from his short chuckle, "Look up," He said, I did what he told me to and saw the once beautiful view had been taken over by orange, red and yellow clouds. I then looked back at the monitor, "Parts of my library is opened to the elements." He spoke up and chuckled some more.

I scratched my head, "So I'll be here all by myself with no weapon... Wow I'm screwed already." I commented to myself.

But the Sol made a motion that made it seemed as if he was shaking his head, "No, you will have sentinels and the pleasure of using some of my makers' weapons." He explained as a door on the far side of the wall opened. Along with it several pieces on the wall opened, and oddly designed drones shot out. The steadied themselves and floated over and around anything that looked like an opening.

The monitor then floated over to Linda who was apparently meditating. I looked over to what I assumed to be an armory. I began to run over to it and once inside rack after rack of guns came out of the floor and ceiling, "Damn..." I muttered seeing a large one with some legs at the bottom showing that it was a turret.

I then heard a footstep behind me I looked back to see Linda without a helmet on, "He said my gun wouldn't be efficient against the flood, so I guess I'll be stocking up with you." Linda explained I merely nodded. I then looked and saw what appeared to be a rifle. It was at least four feet long, had a glowing piece sticking out in the middle and had a small concentrated end. I grabbed it and hefted it into the air and back into my hands, I realized just how light it was.

Just then I heard a blood curdling howl and my blood went ice cold and I stopped in my tracks. I gulped as Sol floated in here, "Come reclaimer we must hurry if you are to get there in time!" He exclaimed urgently. I looked around and saw some more of the glowing cartage's that were in the rifle. I then looked around as Linda left for a side arm. Finding what I assumed was a side-arm I put it on my side not caring about inspecting it.

I then hurried out side of the armory to see Linda speeding away faster than I thought was even possible. Turning back to the entrance I could see what looked like mutant animals pilling up against the door, I could even hear it strain a little. I looked over at an opening to see some of the flood come out of it. The sentinels all began to fire from under their triangulated tops. I looked at my gun and saw what I presumed to be a trigger of some sort. I pulled down on it once I got a target, the gun heated up for a split second before it shot off an extremely hot beam.

Once it hit the flood it cut right through it and then it collapsed body parts melting off or into deformed places. It turned to another target smiling, "Hell ya!" I began to fire at more and more of them, each with the same out come.

I shot one more and then the cartage on the top popped out. I looked at it and grabbed one of the six on my side and matched up the side to how it goes in. I got it on it then slammed it down into it fully with my fist. I turned around and saw a flood jumping towards my put I smirked, "Burn in hell!" I then pulled the trigger and it heated up for a second before I shot through it's head.

But I soon noticed that more and more sentinels were appearing but the amount of flood that made it through was growing. As I continued to fire the flood, I counted how many shots this thing had. I was at twenty-five when it emptied again. With haste I slammed a new one in and continued to blast the flood when I saw that they had odd one that began to cling to the walls. Soon enough they covered the ceilings as I continued to blast away the ground troops.

I smiled when there was no more troops coming through but I realized that the door had cracked. At first I didn't care but I realized that if that door broke I would suffocate in the toxic clouds. But once I realized this odd green, brownish tissue fell to the ground. I looked up to see that all of those flood had changed and it looked as though they had changed to use some sort of ranged weaponry. I wasn't sure if they would understand but I dropped my rifle and but up my hands, but soon enough a bipedal flood walked over to me.

To my surprise it spoke, "Do not worry son of my enemy," It spoke in a deep groggy voice, "I must warn you of the problems you will have if you are to light this ring." He continued, "If you light his one then the other will only follow suit by preparing to fire." I didn't understand what that meant until the talk with the monitors came back.

I stood there shocked, "Then the monitors of those halo's would..." I wasn't sure if they would, but something told me that these two monitors had already told the others too get a 'Reclaimer' and fire the rings... I looked at the flood then the destroyed sentinels. They had been killed by the ranged flood forms on the roof. I sighed, "Take me to the control room, we have to stop him!" I demanded.

The flood smiled, "With pleasure," Just before I was teleported I had grabbed my rifle.

* * *

I arrived at the control room just in time but for some reason I felt a little odd, maybe even different. But I shook it off as I looked over at Linda, since that she was about to push the panel, I picked up my rifle which I had put on the ground when I stood up. I took aim quickly and fire the panel, this caused some minor damage. Linda turned around and saw me "Locklear! Drop your gun!" She ordered.

But I shook my head, "Don't activate the ring Linda!" I demanded I then saw that Sol was looking at me and I could tell he was equipped with a beam like my gun. Taking no time to hesitate, I targeted him and fired. I made a direct hit before I was tackled by Linda.

I struggled but she had pinned me, "What are you doing Locklear! We need to kill the Flood!" She yelled through her speakers.

But I shook my head, "No! Lightbulb over there was going to have his buddies fire the rest of the rings!" I explained. Linda looked at Sol secretly eyed my while she did.

Sol laughed, "I guess the flood did infect him before we could get him safely to the shield world." He sighed, "True but I knew there wasn't anything wrong with it I mean, he's a male and your a female so I figured you two could continue your race... But it seems you should kill him Reclaimer, at least before he can kill us." He explained.

Linda looked at me and prepared to punch my in the nose making my death a quick one. I looked for my rifle and saw it was out of reach but I remembered my side arm. I quickly grabbed it off my thigh and shot Linda in the leg. She cringed as it seared her armor and flesh.

I quickly pushed her off and dived for my rifle, Once I grabbed it I aimed at Sol and shot at him as many times as I could before my battery ran out. Sol crashed into the plate form then got back up into the air only this time he had blue and red sparks flying everywhere, "T-t-the flood u-uused you Re-reclaimer!" Crimsoned Sol exclaimed.

But I smirked, "And you used us!" I popped another cartridge in and was about to fire but Sol shot me with his beam in my chest I went flying back into the door and coughed. I could feel my vision fading as Sol floated to me.

He laughed, "Fool! Your species were not meant to be my makers successors! Machines were!" He exclaimed as he some how repaired himself as the sparks died down, along with stuttering, but I then saw Linda get up with her rifle in hand.

I smirked again, "Hey shit-stick, look behind you." Then as Sol turned, Linda unleashed her rifle which was apparently automatic." He ate the bullets before he then hit the ground and rolled off to the side before exploding.

Linda then threw her gun to the side and ran over to me, "Tony!" She exclaimed before I completely blacked out.

* * *

I coughed up some blood as I woke up, "Aww fuck my head hurts." I cursed as I opened my eyes. I saw Linda over at the side of my vision, "Where are we?" I asked.

Linda looked at me, "The shield world. Apparently there isn't any flood here. Sol was just using Lune to activate it, oh and were on the inside of the planet, it's the real shield world." Linda explained as Lune floated over to us, her golden eye shining.

I looked at the monitor as my head ache began to grow, "I swear, if this head ache gets any worse I think I might even shot myself." I murmured. I got up but fell on my right knee, "Fuck!" I cried out as my chest screamed in pain.

Linda went over to me a little quicker than usual, "Hey! Locklear, go easy on yourself! Sol nearly killed you... Your quite amazing, you know that?" She asked mentioning the spar they had earlier and now this.

I shook my head, "No I'm not amazing... I'm just lucky." I disagreed. I then got back up a little weak but I did my best not to show it.

Lune looked at me then at what seemed like a sentinel but was much different, she then nodded before looking back at the two of us, "I just learned that an oddly shaped dropship has began to approach the shield world. It was heading towards the ring but changed probably changed course once it could tell that it was inhabitable." Lune announced.

I looked at Linda then Lune, "Got any visuals?" I asked. Lune nodded and displayed a picture of a Spirit heading towards the outer shell of the shield world, "Can I have it in infra-red?" I asked again. Lune changed the picture to an infra-red scan. I wasn't sure at first but once it separated the hull to the interior, I could make out the images of people.

Lune then looked back at the sentinel and then back at us, "Apparently, there is another large ship following behind it." She mentioned. Lune then showed some visuals of the ship.

Linda pondered about it a moment, "That's a destroyer, it was probably sent after us. Were gonna get hit hard, so Lune is you have any kind of defenses that could keep those people alive then I want you too take them down now!" Linda practically ordered.

Lune made a nodding gesture, "Most certainly, let me rearm them and that ship should be as good as gone in no time, but the smaller ship could be destroyed in the process." She mentioned.

I scratched my head for a second, "What about your sentinels?" I asked, "I mean in large enough number along with some concentrated fire should be able to take them down." I thought of.

Igneous pondered the calculations, "Yes you are correct. I am certain I have number's efficient enough to take them down." She then left the room too do so.

I looked at Linda, "Linda, is your radio still working?" LInda nodded. She was about to reply when I shook my head, "Don't bother, I remembered were inside the planet there's no way it would reach it." I said before I sighed.

* * *

Soon after me and Linda had gotten over to a room were we could watch the battle unfold. The sentinels arrived at the destroyer with a little time to spare, they immediately began to blast away at the shields, but these one were different. They had a ball in the center and three poles surrounding them in a triangulated matter.

The covie bastards had no clue what was happening but knew they would have to retaliate. They began to fire plasma torpedos at which ever one they could. But as more and more of them were destroyed even more would take their place. But something went wrong, the plasma turret then aimed at the dropship and fired. Only time can tell what will happen.

**A/N Aha! I decided to leave it at a cliff hanger (a crappy one at that) and leave it to my viewers to see what happens.**


End file.
